Digital devices, in/on which digital cameras are installed, are ubiquitous. The digital cameras may convert an optical image into electronic image data and digitally record the image data on a storage medium. The recorded digital data may be retrieved from the storage medium and displayed on a display which is operatively coupled to the digital devices.